


《That’s sweet of you》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 授权翻译 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《That’s sweet of you》

Atsuto已经在自己的床上躺了三个多小时了，但是他还是睡不着。他并不否认自己是在想念那个受伤的核心中场球员。一想到训练的时候没有Julian（当然是他，如果不是那个德国球员他还会这样深切地思念谁）将会变得很无聊。他一定会想念那个年轻些的人聊天，笑话，当然还有肢体接触。

 

哦，他们喜欢在训练的时候去触碰对方。队友们经常取笑他们的行为过于亲密。Max有时候会朝他们大喊，“你们俩，能不能分开哪怕一次也好？”这时候整个队伍都会一起笑他们。

 

现在Julian正在接受治疗，这段时间Atsuto的情绪明显低落了很多。他的队友们都注意到了这一点。他们，Atsuto和Julian，依旧在有时间的时候通电话，但是这并不能缓解他们对彼此的思念和渴望。

 

（他不知道Julian有和他同样的感受）

 

Atsuto呻吟了一声，鉴于他依旧睡不着，他准备从床上起来然后做一点事情。Atsuto看了看四周，最后坐在了他的桌子旁，拿出了一小张纸和一支笔。最开始他试图将Julian的脸画在上面，但是很不幸的失败了。于是他丢掉了这张纸，他不能让别人（尤其是Julian）看到它，所以Atsuto将它撕得粉碎。

 

 

Atsuto叹了一口气，也许他应该只写些什么。但是写什么呢？又过了三十分钟， Atsuto想到了很多种选择，最后他终于做出了决定。

 

 

亲爱的Julian，我想你了

 

听起来不错，但他还需要在写点什么让它看起来可以并且不那么严肃。

 

Atsuto想了想，最后明白了他要写什么。

 

 

当他把它写完之后， Atsuto将它又读了一遍然后笑了起来，他对这个很满意。最后还添上了一个足球涂鸦。

 

感觉到了一点暖意， Atsuto觉得他终于能睡觉了，于是他回到了床上。

 

 

…

 

当那张被他遗忘了很长时间的纸出现的时候Atsuto正在房间里寻找东西，他好奇地拿起它，终于想起来这是他很久以前准备给Julian的信。他怎么会没有把这个给他呢，Atsuto发现自己想不起来了。也许是它在之前逃脱了自己的记忆。

 

 

Atsuto微笑着阅读这张便笺，觉得也许他应该现在把这个给Julian。

 

 

所以在训练开始之前，他趁着这位中场球员正在和队长讨论伤情的时候将它悄悄地放进了Julian的衣柜里。

 

“Uchi，你在做什么？”Julian在结束谈话之后问道。

 

Atsuto害怕他会发现，努力回答得很随意，“只是帮你关上柜子，没什么。”说完他吐了吐舌头，看上去有些淘气，Julian笑了笑。

 

“好吧，如果我找不到自己的t-shirt了，我知道自己需要去找谁。”Julian眨了下眼睛。

 

“说真的，我为什么要这么做？”Atsuto反驳道。

 

“嘿，你们，停止在这里进行夫妻对话（husband-wife talk），我们要去训练了！”Max吼道，说完大家都笑了起来。

 

Julian止住了话头，拉着去Atsuto训练场。于是沙尔克太子夫夫（the schalke couple）回来了（又一次）。

 

 

在大家结束训练之后，Julian回到更衣室换衣服。他发现有什么东西在他的t-shirt上，一张似乎是便笺的小纸片，白色的，上面有一些字母。Julian将它放在了牛仔裤的口袋里，决定晚点再去读它，因为他不想给队友任何一个嘲笑他的机会。

 

 

Julian给每个人打了招呼然后拍了拍Atsuto的头，这是他和年长些的人“打招呼”的方式之一。通常Atsuto会回复他，“嘿！我不是小孩！”

 

然后Julian每次也会回答他同样的话，“对我来说你就像。”Atsuto听了之后会撅起嘴巴，Julian在回家之前还会再拍一下。

 

当他到家之后，Julian坐在沙发上休息了一会，打开电视寻找电视剧或者别的有趣的东西。他忽然想起了之前在他柜子里发现的便利贴。尽管他完全明白是谁放的，但是这并不影响他去核对一下不是吗？

 

当Julian读信的时候，一个笑容出现在了他的脸上。他看到了熟悉的笔迹和那个可爱的昵称。他用右手拿出手机，用左手拿着这张纸。打开照相机拍下了上面写的东西。

 

 

To: Uchi

 

我刚刚在更衣室的柜子里发现的，你知道是谁放的吗？

 

From: Uchi

 

不知道，为什么要问我？ (o w o)

 

To: Uchi

 

噢，既然这样，你知道谁叫Uchi吗？

 

From: Uchi

 

唔(>___<)我不知道？

 

To: Uchi

 

那太糟糕了，也许我应该把它po在Facebook上，这样也许那个人就会主动来找我了。

 

From: Uchi

 

诶？！！不！

 

To: Uchi

 

啊…太迟了=P

 

 

From: Uchi

 

我讨厌Schatzi =((

 

 

To: Uchi

 

我以为你想我了？=p

 

From: Uchi

 

呃，你明白我的意思 .__.)/

 

 

To: Uchi

 

我懂。

 

 

From: Uchi

 

现在去把它删了o3o

 

 

To: Uchi

 

如果我这么做了，别人就会很好奇，u-chi~

 

From: Uchi

 

你赢了 :( 我恨你

 

To: Uchi

 

你知道吗，他们说恨是爱的另一种含义，所以我爱你uchi<3

 

 

From: Uchi

 

o////o我也爱你。

 

 

 

这是那封信的内容

 

Für Julian

Aleskrar? oda Asch ab?

 

Uchi miss du <3

 

Schatzi


End file.
